Chair Fanfic
by LuciaS528
Summary: I'm on the last season of gossip girl and this is my first try at an actual fanfic so yeah! I really like the ship Chair. I've never liked Serena so she won't be portrayed in the nicest light. Enjoy! Please comment and leave suggestions :)
1. Chapter 1

Blair's POV (Future)

I'm at the top of the Empire, peering down over the edge that drops off into the dark street far below. I step onto the ledge, urged on with all the hate piled on from Serena over the years. She's betrayed me before, but never like this. The name Blair Waldorf means nothing to me like it used to back in high school. It seems so long ago when I was owning the steps and was the Queen of Constance Billard, above everyone else. Only now do I realize how insecure I've always been and without people caring about me or fearing me, I'm absolutely irrelevant to this world. My fashion line was a complete disaster and my mother will never let me be responsible on my own again. I've always stood by this saying: It is better to be feared than loved. I had it all wrong. Even Chuck doesn't love me anymore. My parents were never there for me. All the relationships I've seen turned to dust. Maybe I deserve to be alone. A wave of guilt washes over me. I've never had friends and never will. Surprisingly, I've even lost my sense of fashion along with my character, nobody even wants to hear about me on Gossip Girl anymore, and nobody even cares who I am anymore. I thought I was Queen B! Queen B: the Blair Waldorf that bossed Little J around, had the Prince of Monaco as a husband, had Serena Van der Woodsen as a best friend, and had my whole life perfectly in order. I can't believe that humdrum Humphrey got into Yale and I didn't-I still don't understand how that all went down. I'm wearing Humphrey's cheap loafers, which the Blair Waldorf I hardly remember wouldn't be caught dead in. At least I will live on in Dan's books. I may not be loved or feared, but at least I will be remembered. I edge my feet farther off the edge, only hanging on by a few inches. I'm so close to falling. I feel the thread that was connecting me to everything dissolve, as if cut by a pair of scissors. A calmness comes over me. There is nothing left for me here, and with that thought I lean forward and let my heavy heavy heart pull me down without hesitation.

Chuck's POV (Present)

Blair and I finally found our place together. We are both strong and independent on our own. I don't have to resist her anymore. She wears the ring around her neck, a promise to me. We have been through so much. Honestly, I don't even care about what Gossip Girl has to say. I lay in bed, contemplating. It's hard to believe that I, Chuck Bass, would ever settle down for a girl. Sleeping with so many people on a superficial level has gotten tiring. Blair and I share something deeper. A connection. Even though scheming isn't the best reason for us to be drawn together, I'm glad everything worked out this way. I get out of bed and go to see Blair. Once I step out of her elevator, I can hear her shrill voice ordering Dorota around. I can't help but smile. I climb the steps to her tower. When I open her door, she runs to me. I swear she gets more stunning every day.

"Hello, Chuck," she says.

"Blair," I reply. She goes in for a kiss, and instead of dodging her like I've done for the past couple months, I firmly press my lips against hers. It feels so good. It's not the feeling I get during sex, but something sweeter and more meaningful. Sex has always been my addiction since I was a young teen, but now I just want her: all of her. Including her worst self (I have experienced it). I hug her and trace my fingers down her collarbone, feeling for the chain around her neck holding my ring. I reach it and enclose it in my fist, then hold it out to her.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yes," she replies, filling my heart with hope.

I whisper in her ear, "Three words, eight letters."

"I hate you," she whispers back and pauses before adding, "Chuck Bass," with her signature devious grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Serena's POV (Present)**

I'm walking by Blair's and decide to stop by. We aren't on the best terms right now. I stopped talking to her because she was rude to Dan when she broke up with him and brainwashed him into not liking me. I know he's still infatuated with me and just won't admit it. It can't be my hair or my boobs or my butt or whatever because the media is always saying good things about, you know, my looks. I apply a different shade of lipstick as the elevator rises. I walk out and Dorota is there to greet me.

"Why hello Miss Serena, you here for Blair?"

"Yes, is she in her room?"

"Yes, but now is not good time since Mr. Chuck is here," Dorota replies with a wink.

I get back in the elevator and press the down button.

As the door closes, Dorota adds, "But I will let her know you stopped by."

"Oh, there's no need for that!" I say perhaps a bit too eager and loud, narrowly spitting it out fast enough before the doors shut. A wave of emotions hit me, generously giving me a throbbing headache. I stop the elevator and search for any hidden cameras. None. Then, I pull out my phone and decide to make a call. This elevator would work as a private place to hold a confidential conversation. I type in a number I've managed to memorize over the years. It's funny how I know an old rival better than a supposed "close bff". She picks up on the last ring.

"Vanessa, hey."

 **Blair's POV (Present)**

"Minions! Get down here right now and don't think I'm oblivious to you trying on my Armani dresses!" Penelope, Nelly, and Hazel assemble before her, pure terror shown on their faces.

I walk up to Hazel, "Is that my chanel perfume I smell on you?"

Penelope and Nellie snicker at Hazel.

I point at them and say, "Never make that guttural sound again!"

"I have been so kind to all of you, letting you stay in Serena's old room. And what do you do? Disrespect my finest items! Anyways, I called you here because tomorrow night has to be perfect. I want you to have candles, only Molton Brown, and red rose petals to be placed on the steps leading up to my room. Also, there better be-"

Penelope interrupts me by asking curiously, "Why and for whom?"

"Don't question me!" I snap.

"We can help personalize it better if we know who this is for," Nellie suggests.

"Fine, Chuck," I admit.

"Chuck Bass?" Penelope gushes, eyes wide.

Hazel pulls out her phone and types something. A second later, my phone buzzes with something from Gossip Girl:

B has something special planned for Chuck Bass tonight. For love or revenge? B may be spilling something redder than rose petals. Let's see what her minions cook up…

Will be back with more soon,

XOXO Gossip Girl

"Don't try to deny it Hazel, that you just sent that tip in to Gossip Girl," I say, accusing her.

"It wasn't me, I swear!"

"Out, now," I say sternly, pointing to the elevator.

She doesn't try to argue and goes to wait for the elevator.

Penelope says, "It wasn't her, Blair. I was looking at her screen when the Gossip Girl post came out."

"I can't have untrustworthy minions. You go, too. I'm not taking your word on this after all the times you have backstabbed me."

I add, "Nellie, do you have anything to say to me?"

Nellie shakes her head back and forth so fast that she could get whiplash.

"Good," I say to her, slightly nodding my head. I'm glad I didn't lose all my minions for today. I hear the elevator doors close, Hazel and Penelope gone.

"There is a lot of planning to do and not much time," I say quietly, having lost my voice. I pick up a bell sitting next to me on a shelf and ring it. Dorota appears immediately.

"Yes?"

I point at my throat and Dorota nods, understanding.

"I will get medicine," she says.

I motion for her to come closer to me and whisper in her ear, "I need you to get the most romantic decorations you can find. Not too cheesy, but nice. Understand?"

"Chuck?" She asks.

"Yes."

"I know just what to get," Dorota says with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

I motion for Nellie to go with her and soon have the space all to myself. I figure there isn't much I can work with here to prepare for tomorrow night, so I go upstairs to my bathroom to shave. I turn on the radio and part of the song Stay with Me by Sam Smith comes on. I turn off the music after listening to a few of the depressing lyrics:

Why am I so emotional?

No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control

And deep down I know this never works

But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt

I don't want to think of all the relatable references to what I've experienced. I pick up a few designs to look over for the fashion company my mother gave me. There is a runway event coming up soon and I need to finalize the choices. I only end up looking over them for a moment before twirling the ring around my neck in my hand. Soon I'll be known as Mrs. Bass. Maybe I can keep the Waldorf in there. Then I would be Mrs. Blair Waldorf Bass. The Bass part makes me tingle with delight. The ring pushed onto my ring finger, I doze off dreaming of pleasant things to come.

 **Chuck's POV (Present)**

My phone buzzes with a blast from Gossip Girl. What now?

Looks like D and B are still a thing. What should we call them? Dair? I also heard that Chuck is planning on proposing tonight. Will it be Dair or Chair for the win? I attached a video of Humphrey and Blair below if you would like to watch ;) Chuck better make a move fast!

More Gossip Soon,

XOXO Gossip Girl

This is swell. I'm not surprised. I can't help but scroll to see the video below. I mean, what could it be? I'm not shocked, but saddened and angered at the sight of seeing Dan have sex with my girl. I'm so much better than him. What did Blair ever see in him? I'm Chuck Bass. Chuck Bass doesn't have to try against 'competition'. Seeing them together hurts like a tender wound. I'm also annoyed they gave away that I was planning on proposing. I don't want Blair to expect it. It needs to be special, being the largest romantic gesture in the whole wide world. I can do that. Chuck Bass can do anything. I get a call from Blair seconds later:

"Chuck?"

"Yes?"

"You saw that blast didn't you."

I pause for too long, thinking of how to reply.

"You're too smart to fall for that shit. We have been through so so much and Gossip Girl has no chance against what we have between us," Blair says.

"Yeah I know. I love you, Blair."

"I love you too. Speaking of, what was that other part about? Is it true?" Blair inquisites.

"Time will tell and I'm most certainly not one to spill my secrets. In case you noticed, I'm not Mrs. Blair Waldorf."

I swear I can hear her smiling through the phone before she hangs up. If I go along with proposing to her tonight, then she will definitely see it coming. Maybe if I invite her over tonight and trick her into thinking…

"Nate!" I yell, knowing he is somewhere here.

"Yes, man, what's up?" He appears out of nowhere.

"How do you suggest I propose? You saw the Gossip Girl blast. I don't want Blair to see it coming and-"

"Chill out. You are never like this. Is Chuck Bass admitting that he needs my help? Are you...nervous?"

"No way. Shut up."

"Oh my fucking god. You are!" Nate punches me in the arm.

"Just tell me what to do!"

"Okay, okay. I think you should just do it now. What does it matter when you propose or how?"

"That means everything, especially to Blair! I don't even know why I'm asking for help from you," I say, standing up to walk away.

"Just listen to me. I think you are at a point with Blair that she just wants to be with you, no over the top drama or nerve-wracking stuff to deal with. I say that you propose to her plain and simple. I really think that will mean the most to her. I'm just throwing this out on the table. Take it or leave it, dude."

"Okay. Thanks," I say, mulling over Nate's advice.

My phone buzzes again. It's a text from an anonymous number that says: Go to 154 Woodrow at 9 or you can count on that Blair will be ruined.

I text Blair that I won't be able to get to her until sometime after 9. She replies: The later the better. I could never risk losing her, so I have to do this. I'm done running in circles because of Gossip Girl. This ends tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blair's POV (Present)**

Everything is finally prepared for tonight. I even made Dorota get me a new mattress and covers. Now, I am soaking in a hot bath with only the finest salts and soap. By the time I apply make up and try on literally everything in my closet before finding the right thing to wear, it is already 9. I order Dorota out for the night and tell her to make sure that there will be no interruptions. I sit on my bed, twiddling my thumbs. What if Chuck doesn't show? I get a call and am disappointed to find that it is not from him. It is from a number I don't recognize. I decline and call Chuck. He doesn't pick up. That's unlike him. I assure myself he is probably busy right now and will be here soon with me. A minute later that same random number calls me again and I decline. I start pacing my room and am called once again. Annoyed and impatient, I pick up.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I think it's in your best interest to come to 154 Woodrow right now. Chuck Bass is here."

The line goes silent.

It takes me a moment to realize whose voice that was. Vanessa? Why would she come back now though? I remind myself that every moment I'm alone here waiting, I'm wasting my plans for tonight with Chuck. I need to find him. I slip on a heavy coat and button it up before hurrying to the mysterious destination. It's an old dingy building that looks abandoned. What would Vanessa or Chuck or really anyone be doing here? There are at least ten floors but I can see a light on the fourth. That's where whoever must be. I climb the rickety stairs, careful not to make too much noise. I might be walking into a trap. I reach the fourth floor, a tad winded, and see a sight of true horror that paralyzes me in my tracks. Chuck is tied to a chair and Vanessa is on top of him in only her undergarments. I march inside to get a better look. Vanessa doesn't stop and is incredibly close to having sex with my fiance! I need to stop this immediately. A fiery rage burns up inside me and I push Vanessa off him will all my Waldorf strength. She tumbles onto the floor. Chuck looks up at me, pleading with his eyes. He is gagged, unable to speak. I start to untie him, but then someone pushes me roughly aside. I look up and am shocked to see Serena.

"You didn't think this was all Vanessa, did you?" Serena says, with an evil grin.

"Why-Why would-" I stammer.

"Just watch," Serena says as she advances on Chuck. She pulls down the gag for a moment to kiss him deeply. Chuck tries pulling away and I see the same fire inside me behind Chuck's dark eyes. Then, she pulls of her bra and forces Chuck to look right at her. I stand up and ready myself for a full on fight with Serena. She freezes me again with cold words that sting, "You don't deserve love. You never have. Look at all the failed relationships you've gone through. Chuck is incapable of loving you. He loves me."

"You are so sick," I say, sneering at Serena.

I charge at her and punch her off of him. I don't stop, overwhelmed with all the hate I've stacked up over the years towards her. Chuck manages to pull his gag off and tells me to stop. I do, only listening to him. I run to him and untie him before Serena can get back up again.

Vanessa says with hurt, "I'm so sorry, Blair. I didn't know that this was Serena's motive."

Exhausted to fight any longer, I simply say, "Prove it by just getting her out of here."

Vanessa somehow drags Serena away, leaving me alone with Chuck. Chuck stands up and pulls me to him. "I'm so sorry," he repeats over and over.

"How did this even manage to happen."

"They got me to come here because I thought you were in danger and then caught me when I least expected it. I'm so grateful that you came in time. I had no idea Serena was capable of this."

"Let's just get out of here," I say.

"I love you, Blair. You are the light in my life that brought me out of the darkness. You continue to save me and I grow to love you more and more if that's possible. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

My heart melts at his words. "I-I. Please can we continue this somewhere else?"

"Of course."

Chuck picks me up in his arms and descends the flights of stairs as fast as I've ever seen him move. He runs across the street, still carrying me. He keeps running, until we get somewhere that I recognize. I force him to let me down now, knowing I'm not that light to carry. We are at the duck pond. I can barely see the ducks because it is night, but feel their presence. Chuck gets down on one knee. My heart races.

"No matter what happens I will always be there for you. If you get a sudden urge to scheme, I will be right by your side. We are not the nicest human beings-"

"You could say that," I say, chuckling.

"but you are the one for me. I wouldn't ask for anyone else. From the beginning we loved each other and were too afraid to admit it. We were afraid it would only end in doom, that we weren't possible of maintaining a healthy relationship. It took me so long to say those words, those three words. I love you. We can write our own path now. There is nothing standing in our way."

"I love you so much, Chuck, there aren't words to describe it."

"Will you marry me?"

I nod, getting dizzy, from shaking my head so hard.

He stands up and takes off the necklace around my neck, sliding the ring off.

"It's finally our time," he says as he slips it onto my finger. I lean forward and press my lips firmly against his. He kisses me back and I couldn't be happier. We stay there for a while, warm in each other's embrace. What happened tonight was bad, but proved to us that nothing could stop Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf from being together.

Chuck pushes me back, kissing me passionately, with no sense of direction, so I trip and fall into the duck pond. The cold water shocks me. Chuck must've heard the splash and starts laughing loudly.

"Not funny," I say, as I wade out of the water. I go to hug Chuck and he draws away.

"You can not get this suit wet. I'm serious."

"Oh really. Well guess what? I don't care!" I say as I push him in. I hear him scream like a girl and jump in after him. We float there, me cozy in his arms, staring up at the stars, as the ducks gawk and quack at us.


End file.
